Where the Truth Lies
by Dark Carpathian Princess
Summary: Companions of the Night by Mrs. Vande Velde Kerry takes Ian out for the day, wondering if she had made the right decision.. and could she live with it? :Chapter 8: Review please!
1. Remembering

"Why do I always get myself into these situations?" Kerry Nowicki mumbled to herself.

She was waiting in a movie theater line along with a dozen other people and her little brother, Ian, to buy tickets for the newest Disney cartoon that always seemed to sell out during the weekends. Kerry was only spending four days at the nearby University, Thursday being her one day off, and she had been wanting to take Ian out somewhere to spend some time with him. Although Ian was missing a day at school, Kerry had pleaded, almost but not entirely, with her father to get him to let Ian spend the day with her. Mr. Nowicki had at first been a little resistent but in the end had given in. Ian, for once, was waiting patiently by her side, although he kept swinging his arms around him.

Ian had heard her little comment and giggled, making Kerry smile a little. She loved these little moments with Ian when everything else in the world seemed to just melt away, leaving only Kerry and Ian and the sister-brother bond of love they shared. Kerry knew that no matter how angry she was at Ian, she would always treat him like the loved baby brother he was to her. She knew at times she spoiled him too much, and once it had almost cost her her life...

"_Stop it_," Kerry warned herself, "_You don't need to think of that with Ian here_."

But it was too late. It seemed to happen at the oddest of moments when she would never have thought about it if it wasn't for her wild imagination. Every tiny detail of that weekend would flash in her mind in too vivid pictures. Kerry couldn't function properly during these moments. She couldn't move, and her heart seemed to stop and then pick back up in a rapid pace too quickly that made Kerry shiver. She gulped down air, trying to regain control and calm herself before Ian could realize something was wrong. Kerry found the last bit of strength left in her trembling legs and she was able to walk to the next open spot in line. When it was her turn to pay, she turned a weak smile in the general direction of the employee and handed over a twenty, recieved her change and their tickets, then headed towards the consession stands.

"Let's get some chocolate!" Ian exclaimed enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the fact that his sister was shaking.

"If I get you anything with sugar, you'll never go to sleep tonight." She stated the obvious, taking a deep breath. Ian just grinned at her mischeviously, as though those were his exact thoughts. Kerry groaned, rolled her eyes and reached out to tenderly but purposely ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" Ian yelled and jumped away, just out of her reach. The people around them began to stare as though they were making too much noise and Kerry smiled apologetically.

Once they reached the stand, Ian started to look impatient. He started tapping his foot and sighed. Kerry raised her eyebrows at him and Ian's rhythm died down until he stopped completely, When they had finally gotten their popcorn and drinks (and Ian had gotten his chocolate) they made their way to the dark theater to wait for the movie to start. They sat down in about the middle row and Ian immediatley reached for the popcorn and candy.

"You'll be done with both of those in about ten minutes, I promise you." Kerry rolled her eyes at her little brother. Ian again just gave her that cute little innocent smile that always made her heart turn over. _What a soft shell I am turning out to be._

Earlier, Kerry had taken Ian to the park for a quick stroll, watching the changing red and gold leaves fall to ground in the cool autumn air. Then, Kerry took Ian to the local toy store, which was definately _not _Kerry's idea of fun but Ian ran up and down every aisle, trying to grab everything that he saw that was so "cool" in sight and ran back to Kerry with his arms so full of toys and electronics that the manager walked over. He didn't say anything, for which Kerry was grateful. This man didn't seem the type that would take any nonsence and Kerry wondered why someone would hire a man who looked like a professional wrestler who could probably rip an arm off without even really trying to.

Kerry helped Ian put some of the toys away, telling him tht he could get only two tops. He took at least thirty minutes trying to figure out what he wanted, but he ended up geting a new Gameboy game and the action figure that the game was based on. The manager didn't appear again but at one time, Kerry felt like she was being studied. She very calmly turned in the direction that the stare was coming from but no one was there.

"_You're so paranoid_." Kerry thought, disgusted with herself. She was so tired of being afraid of dark corners and unknown shadows, thinking someone was going to grab her and take her away from her family again.

When at times like this one, when she was so afraid that someone was stalking her (and sometimes even in broad daylight), she thought about the one man (more or less) who had changed her life forvever. The one who had made her stronger and yet weaker at the same time. He spent that weekend with her, lying to her, caring only for his own survival, making her a promise he didn't intend to keep, to protect her family and Kerry had almost betrayed him.

Now Kerry lived each day afraid to even look over her shoulder, terrified of what she might see. She would lie awake at night, wishing she had the strength to try to move on, to forget. But even if she could give up, the dreams that haunted her every night would never let her end it. When she thought of him, she knew nothing had changed, except perhaps her new frustration with him. It had been two years since she had last seen Michel, and she knew that he would haunt her mind and heart until she was dead.


	2. Truths and Lies

Chapter 2: Truths and Lies

"That was so awesome!" Ian exclaimed loudly. They were exiting the theatre, now heading towards Kerry's car. Kerry couldn't help but smile down at Ian. Sometimes the little devil Ian was would at times become a perfect angel to Kerry... but only sometimes.

"Now for the best part!" Ian began to jump up and down and clap with excitement. As soon as Kerry had given the smile, it was gone just as quick. She had promised Ian that she would take him for an ice cream cone after the movie, but it was getting really late. The sun would set in thirty minutes and they could not take the cones home to eat them. The first thing out of her father's mouth would be, "_You both completely ruined dinner_." On the other hand, Mr. Nowicki would rather have them both safe at home before dark, rather than not know where they were. Kerry would do anything to keep her family from having a repeat of that terrible weekend.

But there was another problem. Ian had asked Kerry if they could take the ice cream to Corbett Park to sit on the swings and watch the sunset. Often, Kerry had gone there to spend some time by herself, with no prying reporters curious about her ordeal or the intrusive stares she would get even from complete strangers.

She wouldn't try to think about anything while she was there, she just wanted to be by nature, a living component in her life that seemed to bring her a measure of comfort. She would hear the gentle lapping of water in the nearby pond, sometimes the sounds of children playing in the distance, a cool breeze wisping her hair back. Although it was early November, it was warm enough outside to wear a plain sweater or light jacket.

Both Ian and Kerry were wearing jeans and while Ian was wearing his favorite dark navy blue fleece jacket, Kerry had on her most favorite button-up black sweater that was always so reliable to be warm in chilly weather but also pretty light in warm weather. Of course, Kerry still had Michel's brown leather jacket, kept safely hidden in the very back of her closet. The only reason she never could wear it was that the police and most definately her father knew that the jacket belonged to Ethan Bryne, the boy that was never found and proclaimed to be dead. Her father had thought she had gotten rid of the jacket, but she hadn't although she could never walk in public wearing a "dead" guy's jacket.

While Kerry had been at the college, a lot of her classmates knew of Kerry's dilemma. Some were sympathetic towards her, trying to be friendly. Others tried to keep away from her completely, saying that that she was insane or delusional. Since the boy that was kidnapped with her was never found, they said she had made him up, that she was only a victim of another maniac who actually that the idea of vampires was factual.

At times, she would take out Michel's jacket to feel the warmth and slight comfort the jacket could give her. She would sometimes imagine that his arms, instead of the sleeves, were around her, comforting her. Oh, she still loved him, even though she had not seen him for two years. She knew that she loved him. It was probably the harshest reality in her life... she was in love with a vampire.

She wanted Michel to come back, she wanted to see and bring the amusement back into his eyes, wanted to know that he was safe and alive (well almost if not completely). At night, she would lie awake, wondering about her decision. She knew she could never change her mind, no matter what, but she wished Michel would change his. She wondered every night if he ever thought of her, and if she would ever see him again.

"Kerry?" That little voice from the backseat shook her from her almost dream-like state. Ian was looking up at her curiously, a hint of worry on his face, in his eyes.

Kerry shook her head, almost like she was trying to wake herself up. "I'm sorry, Ian. My overimaginative head has run away again." She smiled and spoke reassuringly to her little brother. Ian, still giving her an anxious look, simply nodded and turned back to look out his window. Kerry let out on inward sigh in her mind. Ian deserved so much better than this from her. Ian needed to know that although there were bad people in the world, the love he would always receive from his family would never cease to end, that there was such tenderness in the world. He needed to be a little boy again, but ever since the kidnapping, Ian had seemed to grow up much too fast for a young boy his age.

Kerry would sacrifice anything for her little brother and her father, but ever since the night at the laundry, Kerry's outlook on life had been irrevocably screwed up. That night she had truly thought that the so called "vampire hunters" were crazy, that they were just gonna kill some poor, innocent college kid. Ethan had not in the least looked like a threat to her, exactly what he had wanted her to think.

When she had learned the truth, that Ethan was no fake, her entire world, everything that she was taught to believe in, fell completely apart. Michel had left her with a bunch of jumbled puzzle pieces of the truth and the lies that had rearranged her life forever. The trouble was, Kerry could no longer tell the difference between the truths and the lies. A lie she had once denied, had never thought to be genuine, had become the most terrifying truth she would never be able to escape from.

* * *

Hey, guys. I am so sorry it's taking so long to update chapter three, but I've re-worded/ corrected some of the things in both chapters of _Where the Truth Lies_ and I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Thanks for all of your patience. : ) 


	3. A Somber Sunset

Chapter 3: A Somber Sunset

It was 4:35 when Kerry pulled into Corbett Park. The sun would set in about ten minutes, so they didn't have much time. There was only one parking lot which was in front of the tennis courts . They had gone quickly to Friendly's Ice Cream Shop where Kerry had ordered the Forbidden Fudge Brownie Sundae while Ian got the Ultimate Cookies 'n Cream.

The play area wasn't far from the courts and Kerry and Ian made their way through the vacant park towards the swings. It was a Thursday afternoon and although the sun hade made the air a little bit warmer outside, most parents wouldn't let their children out, in fear of them getting sick with colds. Kerry knew she was taking a risk with Ian's health, but he looked so happy with his sundae and being outside that she just couldn't find the strength to take this moment away from him.

The sun was dipping low now over the tree-tops, signaling that there were only a few more minutes before the sun would soon disappear beneath the rim of the earth. As soon as they reached the swings, Ian rushed to the very middle one and started to eat his sundae at a rate that alarmed Kerry. They sat quietly, waiting for the last few rays of light to drip under the tree-line.

Suddenly, Ian spoke aloud not really to Kerry but sort of to himself, "I wonder if mommy can see the sunset now."

Kerry began to feel sick. Ian had not spoken of their mother leaving them since the night she had run off with her boyfriend, David, to Flordia. She had left them all heart-broken and confused. Not for the first time, Kerry asked helself: _what kind of a mother leaves her family like that? _And always the answer was there in her mind: _a mother who doesn't like her kids_. But how can you tell that to a six-year old, that his mother had left her family for another man? Was David still with her anyway? Or had he abandoned her just like she had them?

David had been had a good friend to her father since college, or so Mr. Nowicki had said. Kerry had heard her mother packing up her belongings, yelling and throwing things at her father while Kerry had hid herself and little two-year old Ian in her room. Kerry had been fourteen, right at the age of inadequacies and tumult emotions. She and Ian had sat on her bed, both wishing the nightmare would stop and that things would be okay. Ian had curled up in her arms, warm tears sliding down his cheeks as he heard the rage coming from his own mother. Kerry had tried to soothe him as she kept her own resolve to not cry for her little brother's sake.

Mom had continued down the stairs, not even remembering her two frightened children in the upstairs bedroom. Mr. Nowicki had been so pale with suppressed rage that he had looked very intimadating too. It was the next morning before he even realized they were up there.

Suddenly, Kerry was pulled back into the present with Ian. What had he asked that had brought up these melancholy memories? Oh, if mom could see the sunset.

"Of couse she can, little buddy." No matter how much she didn't deserve to see the beauty and awe that the hues of a sunset could inspire, she still could.

"Mmm." That was his only reply.

Had their mother even heard about what had happened to her family that weekend? If she had, did she care? More than likely not, because they still had not heard from her.

If Kerry could help it, she wouldn't bring up their mother's departure, but it seemed that lately she would show up in Kerry's mind just when her mother was in the least wanted.

Over the past four years, Mr. Nowicki had tried so hard to keep his fragile family together. In a few years, Kerry would be out of college, and although she didn't want to abandon her family, much like her mother, Kerry knew she wouldn't stay much longer in Brockport. She had wanted to go out of state for college but she couldn't leave her father and brother since that weekend was still so raw to the mind.

Although she had a feeling that Michel was not still residing in Brockport anymore, she couldn't shake the feeling that she should pack up her family and get as far from there as fast as she possibly could. At the same time, Kerry could not deny that when she was alone in her room at night, she felt a deep sense of security and protection, almost like the dark shadows were watching over her.

But what was the point of trying to run? Where she could run to escape the memories? Could she run from him? But what if, by running, she found him again and was thrown into another situation like last time? But wasn't that what she wanted more than anything? Was that the reason why she wanted to leave Brockport, in the hope that she would find him again? But then, why was the idea so terrifiing to her?

What frightened her the most was the thought that others like Michel, other vampires, had found out the actual truth about her advanced knowledge and think that she was a threat, that her family perhaps had seen too much to be allowed to live. But then, wouldn't Michel protect them from others? Could he?

Not to mention other vampire hunters finding out about her unusual ordeal, and try to use her as a resource or as bait to capture their prey. _More irony_. But what if they made the mistake of thinking she was vampire and tried to kill her? Or worse, tried to kill her family!

The hideous picture of Regina's decapitated body flashed in her mind and again Kerry couldn't function normally for what felt like an eternity. No one could ever do that to her family, no one could think that of her family.

But everything that had happened to them would never have been if their mother had not left. And Kerry knew she couldn't lie to Ian, even to make it easier on him. But she would never want him to have to go through the heartache of knowing that his own mother, in all probablity, would never want to see her family again.

Ian was watching as the last beams of light fell away from the pink and orange sky, looking so much older that made Kerry want to weep, want to cry for both of them. Ian shouldn't have to go through this, he deserved a much better family and Kerry could only hope that she could be the better sister that he truly needed. What Ian had to say next though almost knocked Kerry out of her swing.

"She's never coming back, is she? She never really wanted me. She left because I was born, didn't she?" He sounded so forlorn, like a lost puppy looking for a warm home, someone to love and care for him.

Now, Kerry really had a hard time keeping the tears from falling. "Of course not, baby. If anyone was to be blamed for her leaving it is me. Mother loved you, but she and daddy just had a hard time getting along." This was not the way she had hoped this fun day would end with Ian, she had wanted him to have fun, to have no worries. "Adults have problems with one another sometimes and they can't live together." Well, so much for majoring in child therapy. Not that she had ever really considered it.

Suddenly, Kerry realized that something wet and sticky was sliding over her already cold hands. The day had been warm, but now that the sun was gone tempertature in the early evening air had dropped. Gradually, Kerry began to realize that her Sundae was sliding onto her numb hand and she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, great! Fantastic!" Kerry grumbled, another perfect way to end the day. She had been so wrapped up in her own world, she had completely forgotten about her ice cream. Kerry got up and walked over to the nearest trash can in sight and turned back to the swings to tell Ian that it was time to head back to the car but...

Ian was gone.

* * *

So? What do you think? I'm hoping to not have such a big space between updates this time, but I have been so busy what with school and the seasons coming up rapidly. This year went by so fast. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Christmas at most.

Anyway, I am open to suggestions and/or criticism. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading: )


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: Oh, I just realized I haven't put up a disclaimer note yet. Though I highly doubt anyone can possibly think I could ever own anything. Because, seriously, I don't. : )

Just a reminder:

... _Kerry got up and walked over to the nearest trash can in sight and turned back to the swings. Ian was gone._

Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

_Oh, my God_. "Ian!" Kerry screamed his name as loud as she could. Oh, God! Kerry looked around frantically, calling for Ian as loud as she could. Kerry began to run towards the concrete path that led into the little forest where the leaves were loosing their golden color from the sun quickly but stopped short. Perhaps he had run back to the car, too caught up in his own emotions that he forgot about the rest of the world.

_God, please let him be okay_. _Let him be at the car_. Kerry ran back down another concrete path that led to the tennis courts and the parking lot. It was getting darker and Kerry had just realized that she had locked her car as they had begun to walk towards the playground. If Ian had gone back to the car and found he couldn't get in, would he have stayed there and waited for Kerry? Or worse, what if he had not gone back to the car at all and was deeper in the park._ Oh no, what if he was lost? God, let him be safe, let him be at the car_.

Kerry dashed past the tennis courts where the car finally came into view. From what she could see, which wasn't very much since the sun had set about ten minutes ago, there was no small body huddling near the car. But she kept running, thinking that perhaps Ian was on the other side of the car that she couldn't see. Terror and apprehension began to take the place of the adrenaline that was making her body obey her will to keep running towards the hope that Ian was safe. Kerry stopped calling his name so loud, suddenly very aware that the park was empty, almost like a ghost town.

God, how could she let this happen? She should have paid more attention to Ian's grief. Her left hand was sticky and cold, but her concentration on Ian's safety overcame her concern for her discomfort. What if Ian had run into the woods? He would have, in all probability, get lost and become frightened. He sometimes would have nightmares while he was sleeping, dreaming of the kidnapping, and woke afraid of being alone. He would crawl into Kerry's bed to snuggle beside her body to feel a little comfort and protection.

Kerry was only fifty feet away from the car when she realized that there _was _someone on the other side, but the body was much too big to be a little kid. Suddenly, to her left, a shadow of a large man flashed across the parking lot. Kerry instantly knew that she was in danger. Before she could scream, a hand crashed against her mouth while another shackled both of her wrists.

Her breath escaped from her from her body and couldn't inhale as panic began to build up inside of her. _Oh God, not again. Not Ian_. _Please let Ian be safe, not kidnapped again. _The man who had a strong hold of her jerked her towards a black van that had been hidden in the shadows. She had been so afraid for Ian's safety that she had not even realized the van was there. Suddenly, she heard someone yell something indiscernible to the man holding her. The one who had her arm swore and shoved her so hard away from him that she landed collapsed about ten feet away onto the black cement. One of the men, she wasn't sure which, cried out. Kerry heard a loud crack, then the sound of a large engine starting.

The van's tires squealed as if in protest as the driver drove the car to its highest limit. The headlights were coming closer by the second as Kerry realized that the driver had every intention of running over her. Every cell in her body screamed for her to get away, but her fatigued limbs refused. She was fading away as two strong arms encased her limp body and practically whisked her out of the way with an in-human speed.

* * *

Kerry slowly came back into awareness so slowly that it irritated her because it took much too long just to open her eyelids. _Maybe I've been drugged. _Although Kerry didn't really believe that, since someone had saved her. And Kerry had an ominous feeling of who that someone was.

"Kerry?"

Yup, she'd know that voice anywhere. She almost groaned at the predictability of the situation. But she would _not_ give him the satisfaction of her acknowledging her destitution of anticipating an attack.

She was finally able to force her eyes open to take in her surroundings.

She still in the parking lot. Actually, she was laying on the ground in the middle of the parking lot. This time she really did groan. She had expected to find herself in large candle-lit seventeenth century styled bedroom. _So much for the graceful amenities of consideration._

Ethan was kneeling beside her, his usual _amused-at-life _look on his face. Kerry wasn't sure whether she hould hit him with all the force of strength left she possessed or whether she should hug him for coming to her rescue.

"At least you're alive, if not in complete consciousness." He smiled his _I'm-not-amused-but-it-is-funny _smile.

Kerry tried to get to her feet as panic began to surface up through her body to consume her again. But she couldn't even lift a toe. _Probably shock. Wonderful. Completely comical._

"Ian. Where is he? Is he alright? I have to find him!" Somehow, Kerry found a last bit of strength left in her and managed to sit up with her legs under her. But Ethan reached out and grabbed her elbow, shaking his head.

"Don't push yourself," he whispered, a warning so soft that Kerry barely heard, "You've been through a lot tonight. Relax."

"Relax? Did you not hear me? Ian is missing!" He was still shaking his head. "Damn it! Let go! I have to get him back!" She tried yanking her arm away, but although he wasn't holding tight enough to hurt, she couldn't break his grip.

"Kerry." His voice was so soft that Kerry couldn't help but look at him. He had not changed at all, the same youthful features that she remembered were still attached to his unaging, beautiful face. His dark black hair cascaded down to barely whisper across his broad shoulders. "_God, listen to yourself. You know from past experiences that his looks can be just as decieving as his actual self. And besides, he doesn't care one way or another what you think of him." _she growled mentally at her stupid sentiments.

Ethan or Michel or whatever he was calling himself now-a-days was watching her as he began to speak again. "Kerry, your brother was kidnapped."

Kerry slammed her eyes shut against his words. _Kidnapped. No, it can't be. Not again. _She had sworn to take care of Ian, promised him that nothing like this would happen again. What if he was hurt? Who had kidnapped him? Who had tried to kidnap her?

Ethan was watching, as though trying to gauge her reaction. "You need to relax."

She also lowered her voice to a whisper, which was almost as loud as yelling now that she had just realized that they were completely alone in the abandoned parking lot. "Do you even realize how serious this is? My brother was carried off by probably a bunch of weirdos and it's more than likely because of my association with you. How can you expect me to relax?" He didn't seem to like her use of the word "association" and that she had openly accused him, but he didn't deny it. He didn't even change expressions, the same calm, infuriating look in his eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?" She was becoming irritated with his slow pace, just as it had been on that weekend two years ago. She tried to wrench her arm away from his strong grip again, but he continued to stare at her as though he hadn't noticed.

A few minutes passed by in which both of them just stared at one another, in complete silience.

Then, reluctantly, Ethan slowly released her wrist, as though unsure if he really wanted to let go of her. He stood up and walked over to her car, took out her keys from his pocket, unlocked the passenger-side door, and opened the door for her, waiting, watching her. "Why did you take my keys?" she asked softly as she too stood up, but a little less graceful and more wobbly. No answer. She rolled her eyes. Apparently

he was in another of his moods. Listlessly, she walked over to the car. Her limbs felt lethargic and her legs protested in every stride she took. But pride refused to let her show this weakness to Ethan so she stood tall as she ambled over to his side. Hesitantly, she seated herself in the passenger seat as he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked once he was settled. Again, the silent treatment was assumed. _Fine. Be like that. _As he pulled out onto the main street, Kerry lost her will to try to stay awake. "_And besides_", she reasoned with herself, _"he wouldn't have saved me if he had planned on killing me." _She thought of Ian and wondered if he was okay. She lost consciousness as she thought of her little brother, and prayed that he would be safe until they could find him.

* * *

Merry Christmas! This is my X-mas present to all of you and I hope your day is happy and good! Hope you like this chapter. Happy New Year! 


	5. Safe Refuge?

Disclaimer: Sadly I must announce that I do not own Companions of the Night. Though I highly doubt anyone can possibly think I could ever own anything anyway. Because, seriously, I don't. : )

Chapter 5: Safe Refuge?

When Kerry awoke, she couldn't see anything. The blackness that surrounded her was indiscernible. She was not even sure that she had opened her eyes. When she lifted her head, she found that she was lying down on something very soft. The next thing she knew, images of what all had happened to her that night came to her in a blinding fury. Kerry felt the old fear beginning to grow rapidly.

Ethan.

He had come back. But there were so many questions as to why? Had all of her worst nightmares come true? Was her life in danger again? Was her family in danger? What had happened to Ian? And, damn it, where was the man that had just saved her life? It was way too dark in the room that she had been placed in. She almost had the feeling that she was underground. As Kerry sat up completely, she realized that she had been lying down on a large bed, and by the feel of it under her fingers, it had a very rich comforter.

She could barely make out the end of the bed, much less see around the entire room, which she had a feeling was very large. After a few minutes, she was able to see a lump to her left that sort of looked in the shape of a lamp. As Kerry moved from the bed to sit on her knees, she realized that a quilt had been pulled up to her stomach. _More than likely, Ethan was trying to charm his way back into her good graces. Yeah, like that was going to happen. _

Kerry pushed the quilt down and began to crawl in the direction of the lamp-shaped shadow. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the width of the bed and her knee fell through the atmosphere to the floor. She landed luckily onto carpet and not on a wooden floor or dirt, as she had expected. She grumbled to herself for her clumsiness and stupidity.

The door unbolted and the above ceiling light came on so fast that it almost blinded Kerry to the point that she had to snap her eyes shut. She expected the usual soft, pleasant, insincere laugh... but it didn't come.

Kerry cautiously opened her eyes, feeling as though she had not been in light for a thousand years. Ethan was frowning at her, as though her tumble had made too much noise and that she was proving herself to be a nuisance once again.

"Must you always be so inarticulate?" Ethan grumbled as he stepped into the room and held a hand out to her.

Kerry frowned right back. "I wouldn't have fallen if you could have been more considerate. But then again, that's always been a problem for you." She took the hand he offered and looked back into his eyes.

He pulled her up, a staunch but subtle movement. He grinned mischeviously, his white teeth gleaming at her. "Ah, I've forgotten what it was like to be in your company. You have not changed a bit... except for age, of course."

"Funny," she grinned slyly back at him, "I was going to say the same thing about you... not that you could ever change anyway."

Ethan turned away, laughing softly, and walked into the hallway. Kerry followed, beginning to feel a little light-headed and disoriented.

The hallway was dimly lit with lamps leading down to a dead-end. Modern and some older, yet not antique, paintings were mounted along each side of the walls. To her left and right were about five white doors that looked exactly as the same as the one that they had just exited. She looked back over her shoulder as she followed Ethan down the hall and noticed that her door was the last in the hall. "Where are we?" Kerry asked aloud.

Ethan didn't turn around to look at her, but said, "You're in Brighton, New York in Erie County. And you are quite safe here... for the meantime."

There was no point in hiding her shock. She stopped as they reached a grand staircase. "Brighton? That's an hour away from Brockport! Why did we come here? We should be looking for Ian! What have you _DONE_?" She yelled the last word at him.

He didn't even seem to notice her rage, which just made her want to try to throw something at him. He shrugged, "It's almost dawn, so there is no point in trying to find your brother now. We'll start after sunset. Besides, I have no idea where Ian is. And we'll have some help this evening. Be patient." He finished in an undisturbed voice, as though he didn't care if she was patient or not.

Kerry didn't even pause to think about the _help_ they would recieve. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, deciding that she probably wouldn't get anywhere with her screaming at him. "Never mind."

This time he smirked over his shoulder in her general direction as she followed him through the house.

"Did you make me sleep again?" she accused him, furious with his own decisions without asking for her consent.

He didn't answer. But she knew that he was silently laughing at her. God, did she want to throw something really heavy at his head right now. They reached the kitchen, where Ethan opened the microwave (it was silly of her to think that he wouldn't live in a normal house, in normal conditions, although his life had to be anything _but _normal) and he took a cream-colored coffee mug out and handed it to her. She eyed it curiously, wondering what he wanted her to do now. He smiled his most enraging smirk at her as he said, "Drink it. It's hot tea. You'll feel better."

She accepted the cup reluctantly and cautiously took a small sip. Again he smiled and looked satisfied for he turned his back and walked over to the table. He took the seat in the corner and indicated the one across from him in so casual a gesture that could have been taken as a simple act between two old friends.

She walked over to the chair, but didn't sit down. She set the cup down on the polished-wooden table and looked at him apprehensively, as though wearied by his continuous games and riddles. "So?"

There was a pause, in which Ethan just watched her, evaluating, still amused, as though waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he smiled and said, "So what?"

She wanted to jump at him, grab his shoulders, and shake him till his over-flated head rolled right off of his gorgeous dead body. But instead, she took a deep breath, and spoke very calmly, "So what are we going to do till tomorrow night?"

He smirked again, as though he knew that she really wasn't going to like his answer. Inwardly, Kerry betted that he was right. "_I'm _going to be asleep all day... and I don't care one way or another what you do..." But then, he lowered his eyelids threateningly, "but you cannot leave this house."

"Why not?" Kerry demanded. "Someone has to tell my father about Ian..." Dad. How could he ever forgive her? How could he ever trust her again? If something happened to Ian...

"Your father," Ethan spoke up, slashing through her thoughts, "already knows. As do the Brockport police. You are both being searched for already... surprisingly," he didn't look surprised at all.

"So," Kerry sighed, "It's happening all over again." Less question than statement.

Ethan just watched her, no expression, just... nothing.

Kerry sighed again. "Ethan..."

"Michel." He corrected her before she could continue.

Finally, Kerry lost whatever strength she had left in her debilitated legs and she slumped down into her chair. She out her head in her hands and stared at her lap, almost in a complete comatose state. She didn't notice or hear Michel stand up and walk over to her chair. So when he put his strong hands on her shaking shoulders, she jumped. "You probably shouldn't be up," Michel whispered, _almost_ sounding concerned, "You should be resting."

Kerry rolled her eyes and had to suppress a groan. _Great. I'm becoming the damsel-in-distress type. This is all your fault, Michel._

"Michel, what about Ian? We can't just let him stay in the hands of lunatics... I can't..." She stopped, trying to keep herself from crying, which the moment she thought about it, she had a hard time fighting the urge. _It won't change anything with tears._

Michel pushed the tea closer to her. In fact, dangerously close to the edge of the table so that Kerry had the feeling that Michel wanted to spill it all over her just because she was annoying him with her constant mood swings. But he said, "Drink. Everything will be alright, I'm certain. Ian is safe for the meantime. But once you are finished in tea, you need to go back to bed."

"But..."

"Kerry!" Michel hissed with great vehemence, "I can not go looking for your brother now. You are not doing any good arguing with me or worrying about him. There is nothing we can do right now. Just wait."

Kerry fell silent, shocked by Michel's ferocity about the situation. It was only natural that she would be worried about her brother, so why should he blow up at her? She took a few more sips of the tea, just to try to calm herself, and maybe Michel, down. After a few silent minutes passed, Kerry began to feel exhausted, worn-out.

"Michel, don't." She had a feeling that Michel was trying to make her tired so that he could get rid of her assiduous company until tomorrow.

"I'm not doing anything, Kerry," he told her gently, back to his usual, unvarying voice, "I told you, you been through a lot of stress tonight, and you are exhausted. I do not need to make you tired, as you already are... Are you finished with your tea?"

Kerry nodded, though she was so tired that her head only moved up and down once. Michel reached around her for the cup, let go of her shoulders, and walked over to the sink where he poured out the remaining tea leaves and rinsed out the cup, placing it upside down in the sink.

Kerry slowly got to feet, testing her weight on her legs and leaning against the table first before actually standing up straight. Michel walked over to her and offered her his arm, smiling, and said,"Would you like a tour of my home?"

His smile was almost whimsical and his words and mannerisms were so comical that Kerry burst out laughing. "That was so cheesy. Are you trying to charm me or scare me away?"

His smile became even more broad and geniune as he said, "I sure hope so."

She noticed that he didn't say which one.

She took his arm, mostly bcause she was afraid that she would fall down if she didn't and also because she secretly loved the feeling of protection the closeness of his of his body gave her. He led her out of the kitchen to his living room, where a large flat-screened tv, a modern couch, a matching armchair, bookcases with many different types of literature, a grand paino, carpet, throw rugs, tables, and lamps were all placed in comfortable positions around the room. Kerry inwardly groaned at her stupidity. _I should reaaalllyyy stop reading Christine Feehan's novels...Vampires do not live in 17th century or whatever century Michel came from...yeah, old fart. _

Though she would only admit to herself that she didn't mind the idea of Michel being lord of a grand castle and she could be the damsel in distress; despite the fact that when she really thought about it, she was more in distress when she was around Michel. _Now there is a good reason I shouldn't read Donna Schmidt. _

Kerry was pulled back into reality when Michel asked, "What?" He studied her smiling face intently, as though trying to find her thoughts without her telling him.

She turned to him, her smile widening, "Oh, nothing; I'm just a little disappointed in you."

Michel raised his eyebrows incredulously. Kerry laughed, letting go of his arm, and walked away from him towards the grand piano. Before her fingers could reach keys, Michel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. He rubbed her chin on her shoulder, the base of her neck, reminded her of the danger he presented. She felt his breath, light on her throat, and his mouth skimmed over her pulse. Then he stepped back, but took her hand and said "Come."

She followed him back out of the room towards the stairs that they had descended earlier. Although the steps up were not high, Kerry's depleated body felt the effects of climbing to the top of the stairs. Upon reaching the second landing of his home, Michel turned right. She followed him back down the hall noticing that the light that Michel had turned on earlier was pouring into the otherwise dimly lit hallway. He tugged her into the room, turned on the lamp that Kerry had tried to turn on ealier, and flipped the ceiling light off, so that they would not be blinded. Kerry immediately sank down onto the bed, finally studying the room. Obviously this was Michel's personal room, because, she noticed the first thing that any sane teen would look for...there were **no** windows at all.

The room was spacious, although Kerry had a feeling this wasn't the master bedroom. There was another door leading to a nice bathroom. There was a desk on the other side of the room with the lamp and a new computer, a bookshelf with looked to be pretty old books, probably some of Michel's favorites over the years. A dresser and table were located to the left of the bed, close to where she was sitting.

Michel was watching her silently, never making a sound. "Michel," Kerry asked, "Who are you really? Please, no more lies." She looked up at him, knowing that his expression would be blank and his emotions unreadable, so it was a shock when she looked into his ice-blue eyes. So much sorrow and pain were there, almost as though it had always been under a surface of him that she hadn't ever penetrated before...until now.

"I never wanted to lie to you, Kerry," He said so softly that tears began to swim in her eyes, "but, I had to in order to keep you safe." Silence, but Kerry hoped that he would at least tell her a few things about himself, but he said, "Who I am now and who I used to be are two very different personalities."

He sighed, turned around suddenly, turned on his computer, and sat down in his roll-away office chair. "I don't mind if you go online later, but you cannot sign into any of your accounts or messengers...and no emailing, emails are to easy to trace.

"So am I a prisoner, or your guest?" Kerry asked, trying to make light of the situation. Even though she hated it, he was right. It _would_ be too easy to trace an email. Michel flashed a toothy grin in her direction but quickly turned back to the computer's sign-in screen. He typed in his password and waited for the main screen to come up.

"So... you really are from France?" Kerry asked him.

"Yes," he answered... and nothing else.

"How long have you lived in America? Or how long have you lived here?"

He glanced at her, another one of his non-feeling expressions showing on his face. "Quite a few years ago."

"How many years ago?"

He grinned. "Persistant. Why do you want to know?"

Kerry smiled, equally pleasant, "You know almost everything about me, I just thought it was only justifiable to know a few things about you. I mean I know only your name... and your secret."

Michel sighed, making Kerry wonder if she had phrased her remark right. The main screen blinked on and finally became stationary. Michel brought up a messenger and typed in, "There is a problem. Be here after sunset. Michael." He turned the screen off, but left the computer running, then he turned the chair towards Kerry once more and watched her reaction, wondering if she knew what he had just done... which she did. He was enlisting the help of other vampires, but Kerry wondered if they were going to actually _help _her.

Michel spoke, "I grew up in Aquitaine, France, in a house by the sea." _More like a mansion_, Kerry thought. But she listened intently, excited and suspicious that Michel was finally revealing some of his past to her.

"I had two brothers and two sisters. Gabriel, Tristan, Aimée, and Nicole were all younger than me. Growing up, my father, Auguste, was always away from home on business. So my mother, Isabelle, was left at home to care for us... I remember that she hated being left at home all the time. She did love us so much though..."

"Gabriel was a year younger than me, Tristan was three years younger, Aimée was six years, and Nicole was the youngest, by ten years to me..." He paused and Kerry could tell that he was caught up in memories of his past, from what was probably a _long _time ago.

Suddenly, Kerry had the urge to yawn from the exhaustion that she had forgotten about as Michel exposed his family history to her. In the midst of a great yawn, she said, "You still haven't told me what century you were born in."

He stood up, smiling. "I might tell you tomorrow night," he said, walking to her side of the bed, "you need sleep."

He waited for her to slip beneath the quilt and lie down before he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her, but she could tell that it was etched with hidden sorrow.

Unwittingly, Kerry reached out her right hand to brush his forehead and cheek with her fingertips. He didn't move, didn't seem to notice when she caressed his ebony hair back from his watchful eyes.

"I can't believe your really here," she whispered, falling into the deep, intense depths of his alert eyes, "I missed you."

But she couldn't find the words to tell him how she still felt about him, even though her words and actions probably told all. Abruptly, he stood up, walked over to the lamp which he switched off quickly, but after a few seconds, Kerry realized that it wasn't nearly as dark as it had been before. The computer modem's lights were providing enough of a glow that she could see Michel's silhouette walk over to the other side of the bed.

He began to uubutton his immaculate dark navy blue dress-shirt. Bordering on panic, Kerry quickly tried to hide her glowing red cheeks at the thought of him undressing in front of her. But, he was wearing a light gray shirt underneath, which he didn't pull off. He shrugged out of the dress-shirt and bent to remove his shoes. Then he laid down beside her, making sure not to lie on the quilt so she could pull it closer around her if need be.

He lay on his side and Kerry turned to face him. "Good night," he said softly. His hand moved up slowly to capture hers in an unbreakable grip... not that she minded it very much. While his eyes held hers captive, he bent his head to brush a kiss across her open palm.

While Kerry gawked at him, speechless, he moved his attention lower to her inner wrist and placed a small kiss on her pulse, feeling it jump with the contemplation of his unknown intentions... but whether it was from fear or intrusiveness, Kerry didn't know.

She yawned once more as Michel let go of her hand and pulled the quilt up around her shoulders. "Good night," she finally replied, so quietly that Michel probably wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for his phenomenal hearing.

As she drifted off, she felt Michel move closer to her and heard him inhale one lat time... then silence. As she succumbed to the whispered promises of deep, rejuvenating sleep, she thought of Michel's family and imagined his home in France.

She was oblivious to the rising sun beginning a new day.

* * *

: ) So what do you think will happen next? Sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see, this was my longest chapter yet so... yeppie!? I know this chapter is very slow, but bare with me, because hopefully the next will be much more interesting. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, because reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading! And also, if you are a big fan of Dragon's Bait by Vivian Vande Velde, like me, then go read _Dead in the Water _by Xfading.flowrzX! She really has a good story started, so I recommend her! And thanks to you, Vicky, for helping me with a lot of things in this chapter! Have fun everyone! 


	6. Another Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: Sadly I must announce that I do not own Companions of the Night. Though I highly doubt anyone can possibly think I could ever own anything anyway. Because, seriously, I don't. : )

Chapter 6: Another Walk in the Park

"Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh..." was the sound Kerry made to announce that she was awake. _What is this bright green light shining in my face?! _Kerry cautiously opened her eyes to a digital alarm on the table beside the bed... strange, she didn't remember one being there. And she was shocked to see the time the clock read: it was 3:16 P.M. She had not slept this late since the Monday after she and Michel had parted company... _Michel_.

She turned on her right side to look at him. He wasn't breathing, which was expected, and he was very pale... _Had he fed last night? Probably not and that just raises the chance of him seeing you as a meal when he wakes up. _But the feeling of fear at that thought that Kerry had expected did not appear, and that scared her more than anything.

_But he looks so peaceful, which he probably hasn't been for a very long time... God, you're doing it again! He's not Prince Charming! Ian is still in danger... _At the thought of Ian still in the clutches of insane psychos, tears welled up in Kerry's eyes and one escaped, sliding down her cheek. Ian was innocent and because of Kerry, he could be hurt or worse... no, he _can't_ be dead. They wouldn't have kidnapped him and then killed him. How could anyone want to harm him?

Kerry reached up and wiped the tear away, glancing up into Michel's face. He was lying on his side, facing her, and a bit of his ebony hair had fallen down to cover his eyes. Kerry, cautiously, almost afraid that those eyes would flash open if she touched him (although she knew that was impossible), tucked the hair behind his ear. Kerry thought about what Michel had told her last night, and wondered if any of it was true. He had seemed sincere, but his looks had always been deceiving, even if they were beautiful. She was used to his lies, but why would he lie after all they had been through together? And besides, last night he had said that he had never wanted to lie to her... unless that was also a lie. It was too hard to figure out if he was lying or actually telling the truth. So Kerry just assumed he was lying once more.

Kerry sighed and sat up. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark interior of the room. She finally located the bathroom door, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. All of a sudden, dizziness overcame her and she had to stand still to let the moment pass. _Blood rush. Wonderful._ She walked on tiptoes over to the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light... which the moment she did she had to shut her eyes to adapt to it.

When she opened her eyes, she could tell that this bathroom had rarely been used. The counter-top was a sparkling marble and the shower curtain looked like it had never been pulled back... _Great hygiene, Michel. _The curtain was a dark gray and the towels, carpets, and seat covering were all black. Even the toothbrush holder and soap dispenser were black. _Damn, Michel, _Kerry thought, sarcastically and with a smile on her face, _I'm disappointed once more. I was expecting you would decorate in pink, just to humor me. _Kerry couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up with that thought.

She pulled the shower curtain back and was surprised to find shampoo, conditioner, and soap sitting on the sides. She took a shower, soaking in the warmth and washing away the grime of sleep. While the water cascaded down on her, she tried to keep her thoughts away from Michel, Ian, and especially her father. But since those were the only people who truly mattered in her life, other than Nelle, she didn't succeed in her fight against her subconscious mind.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Opening the bathroom closet, she got two, ironically, _black _towels and wrapped her hair in one and used the other to dry off her body. She _hated _wearing day-old clothes but she was NOT about to borrow any of Michel's. She redressed and then turned off the bathroom light before opening the door to Michel's room. When she looked at the clock on the bedside table, the clock read 3:47. Almost one hour left before hotshot woke up. _Hotshot. _Kerry smiled at that nickname, imagining his disgusted face if she ever got the chance to call him that.

She glanced at him, wondering, _Just how many secrets does he have? And how many is he willing to reveal? Probably none and that is probably better for both of us anyway. _But she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, both in herself for believing him last night and also in him for deceiving her. She sighed, and turned to turn on the computer monitor. She checked her e-mail, but there wasn't anything but advertisements and the usual, _"You could win $50,000 if you take our quiz and buy a bunch of worthless crap from our sponsors that are ridiculously over-priced and sign up for newsletters that you will never read but will immediately throw in the trash." _

Then she looked up the local news and sure enough, she and Ian had both been reported missing. Kerry sat back in her seat, afraid for Ian, and regretful of how she had so carelessly thought them safe when they had been in an open and vulnerable position. Suddenly, Kerry heard and felt her stomach growl. _How can I be hungry when I don't even know if my brother is still alive? _But even that scary thought didn't get rid of the hunger she felt.

She closed out of the internet and turned the screen back off. Glancing at the clock, which read 4:01, she walked to the door. As she opened the door, she took one last look at Michel and with no regrets, slipped through the door to the even darker hallway. Retracing the steps she had taken with Michel last night, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. But when she opened the refrigerator, there was... _nothing_ in it. _Figures._

She went through the cabinets and in the last one she found... _crackers_. She shrugged. _Oh well. Better than nothing. _She found more tea and heated water on the stove. Ten minutes later, she relaxing on Michel's grand couch with her tea and crackers, her hair still wrapped in Michel's black towel, waiting for the five o'clock news.

At 4:51, Michel appeared at the top of the stairs, newly dressed in a darker pair of jeans, black button-up shirt, and a white undershirt. They stared at each other in silence and Michel raised an eyebrow at her. "Obviously, you haven't been up long."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair."

Kerry blushed sharply. She hadn't realized her hair was still wrapped in the towel. She reached up to unravel her hair. When she looked back up, Michel was standing right in front of her, so close her eyesight only come level to his navel. She blushed an even darker shade of red as Michel bent to take a bit of her damp hair into his hand, brought it to his face, and inhaled.

Kerry pushed against his chest. She was laughing but at the same time, a little afraid. "What are you doing?"

He straightened and backed up a step so she didn't have to lean so far back to look up at him. He didn't answer, just flashed that annoying and yet heart-accelerating smirk at her.

Kerry returned his grin with a little less flare but managed a decent and charming smile of her own. "So we're back to the silent treatment again, huh? I guess it's just your style. Teenage girl asks stupid questions and big, bad vampire laughs at her. I see how it is now, hotshot." _There, she'd had a chance to call him the most annoying name she could think of, but it didn't come out as well at she had hoped. _

But Michel's smile was gone and all trace of humor left his eyes, "You did not just call me '_hotshot_'." The smile was back then. "You know I've had people for dinner for thinking up lesser insults than that."

Kerry burst out laughing. "Like that is supposed to scare me..." But she felt her heart flutter at the thought of Michel drinking from her... but she didn't know if it was from fear or anticipation. And that was worse than thinking of Michel's blood lust.

Before Michel could reply, a knock on a the front door startled Kerry (seeing as Michel is hardly ever surprised). She saw Michel give a little smile as he walked to the front door. Who in the world...? It dawned on her just as Michel's hand reached the doorknob. He had emailed someone for help. This must be their "help". Which may or may not be a good thing for her. He opened the door.

From where Kerry was sitting, she couldn't see outside the door. Strangely, Michel and his 'visitor' whispered back and forth, and Kerry watched Michel's lips move but she had never been good at lip-reading. Then, Michel stepped back and, glancing quickly at Kerry still sitting on the couch, opened the door wider. "Please enter my home, Athan."

_Athan_?

The man that walked through the door was so strikingly handsome that Kerry had to blink in surprise. He was at least six feet, four inches tall with shoulder-length, dark gold hair, not blonde but _gold_. His eyes were a color of shining gold... as though there was a light coming from the inside to penetrate through their intended subject. And that subject was Kerry.

He wore a tan button-up shirt (which actually looked good with his gold hair and luminous eyes) and black jeans. All in all, Kerry couldn't help thinking that she was staring up at some ancient Greek god.

She glanced at Michel and realized the she must have been staring for too long, because he was frowning at her. Her attention went back to Athan as he stepped forward with a smile, obviously about to say something, but was stopped as a low growl echoed through the quiet room. Kerry's attention jumped back to Michel who had suddenly disappeared. Something cold touched her shoulder and she turned to find Michel standing behind her, smiling at Athan. Michel indicated the armchair across from them and Athan smiled, clearly amused. Kerry couldn't help but watch Athan's eyes as he walked over to the chair, never taking his eyes from hers. His eyes were like two ancient gold coins, sparkling, as though sunlight was shining on them.

Michel's hand tightened on her shoulder and she glanced at him. His attention was still on Athan as he said, "Kerry, there is a laptop under the desk in my room. Could you get it and bring it down for us?"

Kerry nodded and stood up, thinking that this was probably just an easy way for him to get rid of her. _But what the heck, if he doesn't want me around, why should I care?_ She didn't of course.

_... I am such a liar._

She turned away towards the stairs, glancing back at Athan. They were both just staring at each other, Athan looked amused and Michel had his usual, unreadable expression. Men... or should she say vampires?

She walked up the stairs and went back to "Michel's room". Under the desk was a black case and so she just grabbed that, eager to find out what they were saying downstairs. As she reached the end of the hallway and the top of the stairs, she heard an angry voice say," And you're sure you can trust her?"

She heard Michel use his calm and tranquil voice with a slight trace of anger that made Kerry's heart beat a little stronger. "You've always trusted me, Athan. Why should Kerry be any different?"

"She's human! Unless of course, you plan to change her, which it's either that now or kill her. You know they won't allow her to live after all of this."

"They don't know about her."

"Damn it, Michel. You can't hide her from them. They will find her, torture her to make sure she doesn't know anything and has not told anyone."

"I owe her, Athan. The least I can do is find her brother. Then I'll disappear."

"And you believe that's it? That both of you can just walk away from this? You don't think she'd change?"

Silence. Kerry backed away, at once heading for Michel's room. If they were going to discuss her future, didn't she want to be a part of it? But fear kept her from walking down those stairs. "Excuse me," she heard Michel say in the living room, and knew that she had made a big mistake. Suddenly, he was standing in front of her, his dark hair falling to brush his long eyelashes. Kerry took a step back, her heel hitting the wall softly as she realized that she had cornered herself easily.

Michel frowned, reaching out to shackle her wrist. "Why are you afraid of me, Kerry? Your heart..." He broke off, watching her face as though he was trying to find her thoughts, her deepest secrets. He sighed, bringing her hand to his mouth. Once again, Kerry's heart jumped in fear at the thought of him taking her blood, holding her in an unbreakable grip as she screamed and tried to get away.

Michel's eyes jumped to hers as he brushed his lips over her knuckles, just as he had earlier that morning. He reached out a hand to brush her hair back from her face. Abruptly, Kerry jumped away from him, both of them surprised. "Stop playing with me, Michel, "she tried to sound strong, even as she felt tears burning in her eyes, "if you have to kill me then do it. Don't prolong it, I couldn't take that."

They stood there, both watching the other. Michel began, "If I offer you..."

"I'd refuse." She said instantly, not even waiting for him to finish, not even thinking about it. Michel continued to just watch her for a moment.

"All right, then." He said so quietly that she barely heard. "Come." He said, holding his hand out to her. _This is way too much like Regina's._

She wanted to take his hand, even _needed_ to take his hand. But she felt as if she was giving him something more than just a way for him to make sure that she didn't run off. She had already put her life in his hands and he had taken it with no emotion. She thought of him day and night. What more could he want from her? Michel lowered his hand back to his side. What would he do if she continued to defy him?

"Do you want Ian back?" Michel spat out with such vehemence that made Kerry jump. Kerry nodded as tears began to form once more. _God, I am such a cry-baby. _"Yes."

"Give me the laptop." His voice was back to normal, as though he had been perfectly fine a moment ago.

She handed it to him, having forgotten that she was still holding it. Their fingertips barely brushed, but she pulled back immediately. His hand was so cold, like he had just let it sit in freezing cold water for hours. Michel sighed exasperatedly and shook his head as he went back down the stairs.

Kerry just stood there, her legs trembling. She didn't know if she wanted to follow him or run and hide. Not that she had ever been good at hiding... especially from vampires who could hear heartbeats. _Ian. _Kerry sighed, taking her first step into darkness. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Athan and Michel in the kitchen, leaning over the laptop. Athan glanced up at Kerry, then raised his eyebrows in question at Michel.

Michel ignored them both. "Are you sure it's him, Athan?"

Athan shrugged, his eyes skimming over the screen of the laptop. "It has to be. He's been hunting our kind for years. But why he is now kidnapping little boys, I have no idea." His eyes once more jumped to Kerry's before returning to the laptop. "The van was obviously stolen. The license plate numbers you gave me lead to nothing... The kidnapping was just his style. Hit-and-run. It's too bad you had to kill his henchmen. They would have been very helpful." Again, Athan's eyes lit up in amusement, but it was a vampire's amused smile and Kerry shivered, thinking that the henchmen were lucky they had been killed.

"Do any of the men that Kevin's group brought in know anything about him?" Michel asked, ignoring Athan's last comment.

"They've interrogated the leader, who's told us little. But with a little more time, he should see things our way." Athan smiled evilly.

"So we will need Mac's help. Thanks, Athan." Michel straightened and walked past Kerry without even glancing at her.

Athan shut down the laptop and looked up at Kerry. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Athan said, showing her probably his friendliest smile, which came out more like a bear showing his teeth at his prey. "I'm Athan."

"Kerry." She knew he didn't trust her, so why should she show trust in him just because he was Michel's friend?

Athan's smile slowly slid off his face as he said, "What does he see in you?"

Kerry didn't have to answer as Michel came back downstairs with her purse and keys in hand. "Let's go." He said, not looking at either of them. Kerry followed him out the front door to where her car was parked. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, nodding for Kerry to get in, "Will you meet us there, Athan?"

Athan nodded, giving Michel another amused smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Michel closed the passenger door and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and drove away, leaving a laughing Athan in the driveway.

Ten minutes passed in silence when finally Kerry asked, "Where are we going?"

Michel glanced at her, "Someplace with food."

Kerry paled. He really wasn't thinking of killing someone while she was with him... Did he? Why hadn't he left her at his house if he was going to do this?

Michel took another look at her and sighed. He pulled into a Macdonald's drive-thru, asking, "What do you want?"

Kerry was speechless. No, this couldn't be it... "Wha... but..?"

A young male voice interrupted her blubbering and said, "Hi. Welcome to Macdonald's. Please order whenever you're ready."

Michel watched her, waiting, "Uuuhhhhhhh..." she really wasn't hungry but she doubted that he would believe her. Obviously, Michel became fed up with waiting and turned back to the intercom. "Just a hamburger, small fry, and a small chocolate shake will do." Pause. "All right then." He uttered the total but Kerry wasn't sure if he'd said $4.32 or $4.52. "Please drive around." Michel complied, turning sharply almost as though he didn't see in the curb and almost ran over the drive-thru sign.

The drive-thru window slid back to reveal a guy who repeated the total. Michel thrust a five at him, received his change and then the milkshake, which he passed to Kerry who took it quickly, afraid he might start yelling if she set him off again... though she wasn't even sure why he had gone off in the first place.

Then, the Mcidee's dude handed him the paper bag and started to say, "Have a good night," but Michel had already slammed the gas and they were gone. Kerry leaned back in the seat with her milkshake and fries and stared out the window. The idea of eating red meat while she was with Michel made her stomach roll in protest but she was happy with just the fries anyway.

Michel pulled onto I-490 West as they headed back toward Rochester and Buffalo. After about thirteen minutes of complete silence, Kerry finally found the nerve to ask, "So, this guy we're meeting... will he help us find Ian?"

Silence. Kerry sighed. Michel's mood swings were so getting on her nerves.

"He should." Michel finally replied after about five more minutes in silence.

"And what happens if he doesn't?" Kerry tried to get a conversation in an attempt to make a truce between them from their earlier dispute.

"We do things the hard way." Michel finally glanced at her. "Don't worry, Kerry. We'll get Ian back."

"What did you mean when you said that you owe me?"

Again, Michel glanced at her, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Is it not logical for me to help the person who saved my life?"

"After I almost betrayed you..." Kerry murmured, regretting the moment the words slipped out. _Shit. Was it really smart to remind a vampire that you can't be trusted? NO!_

But for some odd or wild reason, Michel smiled at her. "Well, given the circumstances, I could hardly have blamed you. And even after all that, you still came through for me."

As Kerry watched him drive, she realized Michel was much paler than he had been earlier. Before she could avert her eyes from his face, Michel looked at her. She turned away to stare out the window once more, biting her lip in agitation, feeling like a little kid caught in a place where she didn't belong.

"What's wrong?" He frowned at her, taking two quick glances and then one longer one.

Kerry shook her head, feeling a little bit ridiculous and immature. Michel wasn't feeding and it was probably because of her, or maybe he just had not had time, or he was just waiting for the right victim... Kerry gulped. _"He isn't planning on using __me__, is he?" _

"Kerry..." Michel growled in a warning, an urgent whisper that sent a chill down her spine. "What is it?"

Kerry felt a lump in her throat from fear and tears, but somehow managed to whisper, "You're really pale. You haven't fed." _God, I even sound like a little kid. I am such an idiot._

She shut her eyes tightly as she saw Michel start to move. What if he pounced on her then and there, with the car still moving and they crashed? But she felt something cold touch her knee, close to her hand and she jumped, opening her eyes quickly.

Michel's hand was on her leg, but he wasn't looking at her. "You do not have reason to fear me, Kerry. I would never hurt you. I have made that promise to you many times now and yet you still persist in fearing me." His voice was soft, no emotion detectable. He was just simply stating facts, like that night at Regina's.

And he was expecting her to trust him. He was a vampire… telling a human not to fear him… _Rrriiighhht_. She'd give him her trust and then he'd be leaning into her, his mouth on her neck, his teeth piercing her skin, drawing the life-giving fluid from her body as she screamed to the entire planet that his fangs were a major pain, literally. At once, her heart jumped to about 300 beats per minute from fear.

"God." Michel said suddenly, leaning back and hitting his head against the headrest. His teeth were clenched, jaw tense. Then, his eyes glazed over and just before he blinked, Kerry saw that his eyes were red, almost as though an animal had taken the place of the man.

The same moment Kerry pressed herself back against the door in an attempt to put impossible distance between them, Michel blinked again and looked at her. He opened his mouth but closed it again. As he looked away, Kerry saw, finally, a hint of an emotion she dared not name.

"I'm sorry, Kerry."

Kerry slowly allowed each tense muscle to relax. _This is a great predicament you've gotten yourself into this time, Kerry. _One minute, Michel was promising her that he would never hurt her, then he suddenly goes crazy. And what was up with his eyes! Did that always happen to vampires who needed… _nourishment _badly?

It had not happened to him the last time she had been in his company, even though it had only been for a weekend. When had he last fed? Michel had told her that it took much longer than a day to become a monster… unless he had been lying again.

Michel sighed. "I'm sorry, Kerry." He said once more, his voice sounding just a little bit husky, as though he'd had a difficult internal struggle and Kerry wasn't totally sure if he had won or not. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that."

Kerry couldn't help but watch his face as he drove. Even when he was terrifying, he was so completely beautiful. "What happened?" Even if he didn't tell her the truth, at least she could just talk to him about something, try to sound normal.

Michel was silent for a moment, obviously not anxious about having to make an excuse, or annoyed with himself for making such a mistake. He shrugged. "It was instinct. You're heart beat picked up and I couldn't help the reaction."

Kerry glared at him, angry that he always seemed to lead her in circles again and again. "You've never done that before. Besides, it's not my fault you haven't been…" She stumbled to find the right words and when they came out, she wished she'd just kept her mouth shut, "taking care of yourself."

Silence.

Kerry turned to look back out the window, preparing herself for another of their old silent rides, but was surprised to find that they were already near Brockport. But instead of heading towards the city, Michel was driving towards Holley.

"Where are we going?" Kerry asked, careful to make certain her heart stayed at a normal pace, even though she was panicked.

Michel didn't look at her this time as he said, "To Mac's."

Kerry shook her head, knowing that he was in another of his moods.

Ten minutes later, Michel pulled onto a gravel driveway that reminded her of the road to Bergen Swamp. _Is that good or bad? _Trees started to close in around them, the road narrowed, and Kerry shivered with an ominous and foreboding chill ran through her. _Yeah, this is going to be bad. _

A few minutes later, Kerry saw a dark building ahead of them. An old cabin rested in the middle of the woods and Kerry had to stop a groan from escaping as she thought of the predictability of the situation. _Vampires. Dark cabin in the middle of nowhere. A guy named Mac. Now all we need is some dude with a chainsaw and this would be the perfect murder scene for a movie. _

There wasn't a single light on in the cabin and although it was only two stories, Kerry guessed it had a basement and was pretty large. "Maybe he isn't home." But as soon as the words had left her mouth, she saw movement on the front porch.

Michel stopped, turned the car off, and got out, leaving Kerry to wonder if she was supposed to follow him or wait in the car. Michel walked up to the porch without so much as a glance back at her. Kerry watched as he paused on the third of four steps up to the door. He said something to whoever was on the porch and walked inside the cabin.

Kerry sighed. He loved leaving her clueless and helpless when he was angry with her. Kerry watched as the _person _walked inside after Michel, leaving Kerry by herself… in the middle of a dark forest… alone.

_Great. Thanks, Michel._

Suddenly, the front door opened and someone stepped out. Only the moon shining down on straw-colored hair gave away who it was.

Athan stepped from the porch and walked toward Kerry's side of the car. She was glad that she wasn't alone anymore, but as usual questions popped into her head immediately. Should she trust Athan? Had Michel sent him out to come get her?

Athan opened her door and held out a hand to her. "Getting lonely out here, isn't it?" He asked politely with a smile.

Kerry felt captured. There wasn't anywhere to run to this time. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her from the car. But as she stepped out, he didn't step back, so her face was three inches from his broad chest.

_Shit._

Athan leaned his head close to her throat and breathed out so that she felt cold air blow across her skin. Kerry tried to fall back into the car but Athan stepped away from her, laughing. "You really think that I would harm you after Michel had claimed you? Silly mortal."

Kerry was almost willing to punch him for making her feel so stupid.

Then, the front door opened again and Michel beckoned her towards him. Cautiously, knowing Athan was behind her, she walked up the steps to enter the dark room. Michel took her elbow and led her farther back into the cabin.

They passed several doors and Michel finally stopped at the last one, opening the door and stepping back so that Kerry could precede him. Knowing this could be another of his tricks, she took only one step into the room, leaving one foot in the doorway. Just like back in Michel's house, this room either had no windows or had dark curtains covering them.

Her eyes had to adjust before she was able to make out a bed… and something small was lying on the bed… _God, please don't let it be like at Regina's. Michel, why did you show me this? _

Kerry blinked and realized that the "thing" was breathing, and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped.

"Kerry?…"

"Ian!"

* * *

Mmwwaaahhhhh. Bet you guys hate me now? Hope not. I hope you liked it. And I hope that's not too stupid of a cliffhanger... if you call that a cliffhanger. o well. So, the only way I'll know what you think is if you tell me, so leave reviews please! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm going to Mexico on June 3rd to the 10th so I'm not sure how much work I can have done. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be shorter than this, but I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading and please give me comments and complaints, all are welcome. :-D Happy reading! 


	7. Breaking Faith

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must announce that I do not own Companions of the Night. Though I highly doubt anyone can possibly think I could ever own anything anyway. Because, seriously, I don't. : )

Chapter 7: Breaking Faith

"Ian!"

Kerry practically jumped into the room, and somehow made it onto the bed without landing on Ian. He was sitting up, from what Kerry could see of him (which wasn't very much) and his arms were around his knees.

But once Kerry had stopped bouncing from jumping on the bed, Ian threw his arms around his sister and burst into tears. Kerry took him in her arms and rocked him, whispering encouraging nonsense, all the while trying to keep from crying herself. Ian was safe! Michel had kept his promise… but what would happen now?

As though her thoughts had called to him, Michel stepped fully into the room and closed the door. He walked to the side of the bed and switched a lamp on. When Michel finally looked at Kerry, she sent him a smile that she hoped said she was sorry for whatever had happened between them earlier and she was grateful that he had found Ian. Michel sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently until Ian's tears had slowed.

Ian whispered, "I wanna go home." He was so quiet that Kerry only heard "_wanna_" and "_home_" but she had enough sense to know what he would want after what he must have been through… what they had both been through.

Once again, Kerry's eyes met Michel's as she thought, "_What will he do next? Will he just let us go like last time? Could it be so simple once more?_"

Michel didn't look away from her as he said, "You and Kerry will both go home very soon, Ian, but first, I think the three of us need to talk."

Ian nodded, suddenly sitting up and acting very grown up as he wiped his tears away, while all Kerry wanted to do was pull her little brother into her arms and cry until the sun came up… and then cry some more.

"First of all," Michel began, "Can you tell us who kidnapped you?"

That brought Kerry out of her self-pity mood. Why hadn't she thought about asking Ian that? Why was Michel always so calm when she just wanted to break down? Well, his little brother hadn't just been kidnapped and then suddenly returned to him so of course he would be able to think logically… Okay maybe she was just a little more emotional than he was… Fine! A lot more emotional! Whatever!

_Okay. I really need to go back to my psychiatrist._

Ian shook his head. "I only know that there was this really big guy who was hiding behind Kerry's car." He looked at Kerry, and then looked back down at his lap, tears forming back in his eyes. "I'm sorry for running off, Kerry. I didn't mean it."

Kerry put her arms around her little brother's waist and pulled him onto her lap. "It's okay, munchkin. Just try to tell us a little bit more of what happened to you, okay? Anything at all helps."

Ian nodded, but he looked up at Michel. "He grabbed me and jumped into a van, hidden in the shadows… and there was one other man… but he stayed behind Kerry's car. I heard Kerry call my name but the guy who had me had his hand over my mouth and I couldn't warn her…" One tear escaped down Ian's face, but he continued with a steady voice that filled Kerry with a pride only an older sister could understand.

"The big man put me in the van and I felt a sharp thing press into my arm… and I fell asleep… When I woke up, I was here. I've only been awake about ten minutes when you got here." Finished with his story, Ian turned back into Kerry's arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm very sorry, Kerry. I had no idea that I could be… I could get in trouble like that. I'm sorry."

Just then, a sharp tap came on the door and instead of getting up to answer, Michel said quietly, "Come in." Of course, he probably already knew who was at the door anyway. _Damn vampire caginess. _

_Why does that sound so familiar? _

The door opened and a girl a few years older than Kerry stepped across the threshold. She had dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and brown eyes that seemed to become red around the pupils. Her face was heart-shaped and her smile reminded Kerry so much of her best friend Nelle.

The girl smiled at Kerry, as though she knew all of Kerry's deepest, untold secrets that Kerry almost shivered. This girl was not one to cross. Just as with Michel, her looks must always be good deceivers.

As was her voice. "I just wanted to make sure Ian was okay. You hungry, sweetie? Why don't you come with me and we'll get you something to eat?"

The suggestion frightened Kerry and she couldn't help the reaction. "No!"

The room went deadly silent and Michel turned to glare at Kerry. "Kerry," Michel said, using his adult-to-a-child don't-be-a-nuisance voice, "I'm sure Ian would like to get something to eat." His eyes told her that he would resort to a threat if she made a fuss over this…

Very slowly, Kerry released her hold around Ian and nodded to him. "I'll come with you, sweetie." She was _not_ about to let her little brother be in the hands of vampires all by himself.

"Actually, Kerry," Michel said, still in his condescending voice, "I need to talk to you for a few minutes." Then Michel looked down at Ian and smiled. "I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow your sister for a bit longer, will you?"

Ian shook his head. "No." Then, he looked up at Kerry one last time, kissed her cheek, and slid off the bed.

Kerry bit her lip, trying to keep from protesting as the girl closed the door behind them.

The room was eerily silent as a few minutes went by. When Kerry couldn't stand it any longer she said, "So what's next?"

Michel just watched her for a moment before stating, "You both go home and you stay there till morning."

"That's it?"

"What else did you expect?"

"You're just going to let me go again?"

Michel leaned over to the table by the bed, opened the drawer, and pulled out a black and white photograph, which he handed to her. The picture was of a man with long dark hair and a shadow of a mustache. His face was beautiful and he reminded her of…

"Is this you?"

Michel laughed. "No. Though there is a great likeness. His name is Adrien."

A few more minutes went by. "So… Why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to know the man who is hunting you, so you can recognize him."

"Hunting me?" Michel's voice sounded calm and rational, so she tried her hardest to sound uninterested as well. "Why is that?"

Michel smiled. "Let's just say that our story has conjured up a lot of interest in the vampire world. And Adrien is just doing his job."

Kerry couldn't help the slight quiver in her voice as she said, "What do you mean by 'his job'?"

Silence fell and Kerry despaired into the feeling that he had decided that he had already said too much, but as she glanced at him, she realized he was frowning.

"Our world…" Michel began and as she looked into his eyes, Kerry realized that this talk was going to be just as bad as the one they had had on the road to Bergen Swamp… if not worse.

"I guess you could call it our government… has certain vampires who make sure other vampires don't break the rules. Adrien is one of them."

"What rule did you break?" Kerry asked, already certain of the answer that was to come. The one she didn't want to hear.

Michel ran a hand through his black hair. "'Never let a human that knows of our existence live, one way or the other.'"

Silence fell once more. Until Kerry finally got up the courage to state, "So Adrien is coming to kill me."

He didn't contradict her, but he said, "We're trying to prevent that."

"How?"

He either ignored her or didn't hear her. "Because as long as he believes that you don't know anything, then they might leave you alone."

"Might?" Kerry asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "What about my father? My brother? They wouldn't… They don't know anything!" She couldn't sit here any longer. Where was Ian? She wanted to see her brother, damn it!

Before Kerry could stand, Michel was in front of her, kneeling so that they were at eye level. "Kerry, I need to explain."

"Explain what? You've made it quite clear that I was doomed from the moment I walked into that laundry!" Her temper was getting the better of her. But so many emotions had been bombarding her since yesterday: happiness that Michel was alive, sadness that he would leave again soon, fear for her brother, relief to find him okay, and anger that she was placing her family in danger once again.

Michel sighed, and Kerry's heart raced as she remembered that he was no ordinary being and he could kill her easily if she got too annoying. "Kerry." He said her name so quietly, almost as though he was trying to soothe a wild, frightened animal. But his voice wasn't menacing in the least, just calm and… comforting. "I will do all in my power to protect you and your family. I promise that."

Kerry looked up into his eyes and couldn't help the reaction to want to believe him. She _needed_ to believe him. He was her only anchor in her crazy world. But then, he was the one who had made it crazy.

She glanced away from his ice blue stare and whispered, "How can I trust you so easily?" She closed her eyes, wishing she could run from him, find Ian, and get the hell out of this creepy place. She was so tired of being vulnerable, of being afraid. She _hated _the fact that once again, Michel had control and power over her life, over her family's lives.

Suddenly, Michel shifted so that he sat next to her, but his movement was so quick that Kerry took the change as a threat and cringed away. But it was calm, cold hands that pried her fingers away from each other. The cool, soft lips that soothed the sting on her palm from where her fingernails had dug into flesh.

Kerry's shocked eyes flashed open and jumped to Michel's sober and beautiful face. His expression was unfathomable, as usual, but there was something different about his body posture. He looked… relaxed, which was a big deal, because Kerry had hardly ever seen him like that. _What has changed him so much? Why is he being like this? One minute he's at my throat, the next he's a perfect gentleman. Maybe his nature is conflicting within him with the human side… The most important question is: Which side is winning?_

At the moment, it seemed his human side dominated as his hand came up to touch her cheek. "I think we can safely say that I trust you more than you could possibly trust me." He smiled, not that amused one but a genuine smile this time.

She shrugged. What could she say to that? _Sure? If you say so? Are you really going to leave me alone again!? _

Without warning, Michel quickly let go of her hands as though she had shocked him and stood, staring at the door. Before Kerry could ask what he heard, he hissed a sound of disapproval. "Time to go," he whispered before grabbing Kerry's hand again and forcefully pulling her to stand up.

"Wait." Kerry whispered back, remembering Athan and Michel's conversation from earlier. "I thought you said they didn't know about me."

Michel chuckled slightly. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Kerry."

"And where did you ever get the idea that I was polite?"

He walked to the bedroom door, pulling her forward, and Kerry was reminded of another time when he had just dragged her along with him. She mentally winced. _Don't start that now Kerry…_

He opened the door and walked down the hallway, still holding Kerry's hand. _Maybe I should just get used to being jerked around everywhere… _But depression set in as she remembered he would be leaving again, and there wouldn't be any getting used to anything with him.

Michel stopped suddenly and opened a door to their left, finally letting go of Kerry's hand, and beckoned her to go before him. She stepped inside, feeling sort of bereft now that his hand no longer grasped hers. With her first step inside the room, her gaze met a small brown pair of welcoming eyes staring up at her from the kitchen table.

Ian smiled, "Hi Kerry!" There was a small plate in front of him, and by the looks of the crumbs still there, he had just been eating a sandwich. "Ashley made me a sandwich. You hungry?"

How could her brother be so calm and easy-going after what he had just been through? What had the "Ashley" girl said to him? His eyes were bright and red from crying, but his face held the same expression he had worn yesterday at the movie… Geez, had that only been yesterday? It seemed like it had been an eternity…

Kerry walked over and sat on a chair beside him, pushing his dirty-dishwater blonde hair away from his face. "Not really." Kerry lied as she smiled. "I think it's time to go."

Ian nodded, his head drooping a bit. Kerry reached over and pulled him onto her lap. Ian yawned and wrapped his arms around Kerry's neck. His head dropped to her shoulder, and from his light breathing against her throat, he was already asleep.

Kerry stood, clutching Ian to her chest. "Ashley" smiled as she came over to pick up Ian's plate. Kerry tried to place a smile on her face for longer than a second as she said, "Thanks for taking care of my little brother."

Ashley nodded. "Anytime."

Kerry looked towards the kitchen door where Michel still stood. But as soon as their eyes met, he walked to her and reached for Ian. Kerry took an involuntary step backwards, shaking her head. "I need to hold him for a bit, Michel, please." She hated pleading, but she just couldn't give Ian up yet, not after she had just gotten him back.

Michel shook his head. "He's too heavy for you."

Ian's head stirred a bit, as though he had heard Michel and wanted to take some of the burden of his own weight off of her. "No, he's not." Kerry quickly denied, which wasn't entirely true. "I'm fine." Also, not exactly the truth. She just couldn't let go of him.

Maybe it's the shock of all that's happened that is finally setting in… _Just freaking great._

Anyway, Ian wasn't all _that _heavy, but he wasn't a baby anymore either.

Michel sighed heavily but didn't reach for Ian again. Instead, he walked back to the door and held it open for her, but he didn't look at her but at Ashley. He smiled charmingly. "Thanks again, Ash."

She smiled back. "No prob. Take care, Kerry."

Kerry tried to nod back at her, but Ian's head was in the way. So she settled for a simple "okay" and made her way to the door, careful so that she didn't jerk the slumbering Ian. She stepped once more into the hallway, and Michel closed the door behind them.

He led the way once more, but he paused in the living room. It was so dark though, and Kerry barely made out an antique armchair, couch, and table. But then, Athan appeared from a door behind her. He walked by her, his golden eyes studying at her holding Ian. He smiled, but Kerry didn't know if it was supposed to be a friendly smile or a warning… or a friendly warning.

As he passed her, Kerry saw him give Michel a quizzical look and jerk a thumb over his shoulder at her. Michel sighed and shrugged his wide shoulders, "She wouldn't let me take him."

Athan turned around and faced her with a mischievous grin and amused eyes. "Would it make a difference if I carried him, Kerry?"

Kerry smiled over Ian's shoulder. "Yes, it would. At least Michel has decency and manners."

Athan chuckled, and it reminded her of a cartoon where the bad guy laughed but nothing had been really funny at all. She glanced at Michel who was staring at her as though she had just walked up and slapped Athan right in the face.

But after she blinked only once, Michel just stood still, looking normal. Not that he could ever be a normal-looking guy…

Then, Michel turned and walked out the front door, leaving Kerry to fend for herself. With every passing second, it felt like Ian's body was getting heavier, but she was _not _about to let Athan help her.

_If pride is a sin… well that particular list just keeps growing rapidly anyway. So what the heck?_

With uncertain dignity, Kerry somehow made it to the front door and managed to adjust Ian as she opened it all by herself! _Take that Athan!_

_Okay, it's really pathetic when you start to sound like a four year old, Kerry…_

She walked out the door onto the porch and saw Michel leaning against her car door. As she took her first step down to her car, Michel slowly straightened and pulled her car keys out of his pocket. She made it down the next three steps without tripping over herself.

She made it to the car, but she couldn't hide the puffs that came out of her mouth. Just as she was about to open the backseat door, Michel put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

He shook his head. "Athan is driving your car. He'll take a different route than us." He reached out his arms once more for Ian.

Kerry slowly, cautiously, placed Ian in Michel's arms. He turned back to Athan who was sitting hunched over on the second porch step, his elbows on his knees, and his fingers clasped in front of him. Athan didn't look at either of them, but down the long driveway. Quietly, he stated, "They're close. About a mile away. Take the back road."

Michel nodded once, and then walked around the back of the cabin, Ian slumped against his chest. Kerry began to follow him, but Athan said, "Wait, Kerry, I need to ask you something."

Kerry shrugged, "Okay."

It was a minute at least before Athan said anything. And he began slowly, "Why…" He sighed with exasperation, but he didn't pause. "Do you believe in differences, Kerry? Is that why you're so accepting of our kind?"

_Oh, great. How do I answer this one? _"Has Michel told you anything?"

"I have all the information I need."

Now, it was Kerry's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you vampires answer a question to its full extent?"

Athan smiled. "Our… rules say that we're supposed to evade the truth as often as possible."

"Well, since I already know the 'truth' better than you, you can tell me what he said."

"What he said was made in complete confidence to myself, and giving you that information would break his trust in me. I can't break his faith."

"So are you his best friend or his mother?"

Athan laughed. "Neither, actually. I guess you could call me his confident."

After a few moments, he said, "Be careful, Kerry. I don't know you, but Michel is like a brother to me. Don't do anything stupid."

Kerry frowned. "What do you…"

She didn't get to finish. For just then, there was a loud roar of an engine coming to life. Fifteen seconds later, Michel came back around the corner in a black Sedan. He rolled down the passenger-side window and said to Kerry, "Get in."

Kerry reached for the door handle, but Athan beat her to it. He opened the door for her, smiling. "Show off," Kerry muttered. But that just made his smile wider and more arrogant. _Grrr!_

She hopped into the car and Athan closed to door, leaning in through the window. "Thanks, Athan," Michel said.

Athan nodded. "Take care of him, Kerry."

Michel growled and stomped on the gas, but Athan was already ten feet away, laughing his annoying head off and waving. As Michel drove away, Kerry continued to hear Athan's laugh over the squeal of the tires and the noise of the engine trying to reach impossible speeds in the darkness.

Kerry looked over her shoulder to find Ian in his car seat, still sound asleep. "When did you get his car seat?" Which probably wasn't the most urgent question that was on her mind, but she didn't know how to ask her other questions just yet.

He looked at her as though she was crazy. "I didn't. Ashley got it for us."

"Who is Ashley?"

He glanced at her once more with that look, "You met her!"

"You know what I mean."

He paused for a second, obviously considering not saying anything. "She's human."

"But she's allowed to live while I'm not."

"She is engaged to Athan. That changes everything."

Kerry was shocked by this news. "Does she know what he is?"

Another of those looks. "Of course she knows."

Kerry was silent for a moment, feeling like an idiot. But that lasted for about five seconds, when she blurted out, "How did they find Ian?"

"Athan and Ashley didn't. Mac did."

"But… Mac wasn't there."

"He was in the basement."

_Why? _It was an unspoken question, but had an obvious answer. He was hiding from _her_. The human that wasn't supposed to know anything. "How did he find Ian?"

Michel was silent for the longest time, during which Kerry finally noticed his speed… It was a very good thing he could see a whole lot better at night than she could. She couldn't see ten feet in front of them, but the speedometer was reaching for 70.

Finally, Michel sighed. "It's best if you don't know anything else, Kerry."

"You're afraid that he's going to find me."

"No. But you're too involved as it is. I'm trying to get you out of what you're in already."

"Oh, so now it's my fault." Her voice was filled with sarcasm, but she didn't care. Why can't he just tell me!? It's my little brother!

"I didn't say that."

Okay, now the anger inside was boiling hot, and too close to the surface for Kerry to control it. "You implied it! Damn it! Ian's my little brother! Tell me what happened to him!"

"Kerry…" A soft voice filled the suddenly silent car.

"Oh, Ian," Kerry turned in her seat to look at him, "I'm sorry for waking you up, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, Kerry." He yawned. "I didn't mean to… run away."

"It's okay, honey. Just go back to sleep." But he was already breathing softly once more. Kerry turned back around in her seat, facing forward.

"Mac had a team out…" Michel began softly. "I'm not entirely sure what their goal was, but it was mostly to catch a leading vampire hunter."

"The men who kidnapped Ian were… the hunter's men. They thought you were still connected to me…"

"They were taking Ian to one of their hideouts when Mac's men… ambushed them."

He was silent for a few minutes. "How did they know about Ian?" Kerry asked quietly.

"They didn't. They brought him back to Mac last night. Ian was still unconscious, so Mac couldn't ask him anything. Ian has only seen Ashley." He was so quiet at the end, but it sounded as though he was talking to himself more than to her.

They had made it to a road now, and there were lights so Kerry could finally see. They were about ten minutes from home…

Home? Was it really home? She had her father and her brother, but… _Woah! Stop it, Kerry. Don't even think about it. _But it only got worse. The truth of it was, she didn't want Michel to leave again. Even though, in half the time she'd spent with him in the last twenty-four hours, she'd been yelling at him. But that hadn't been his fault. She looked out the window, thinking about a day where she could just have a normal conversation with him, with nothing between them, no differences…

"_She is engaged to Athan. That changes everything." _Did it? Why? Michel… Michel didn't love her like she loved him… But the better questions were, would she become a vampire just to spend eternity with the man that had changed her life anyway? Would Michel want her enough to change her?

Kerry knew the answer to the first question… It was the second that would remain a mystery for all time.

They entered Brockport. Just a few streets from the Nowicki's house. Kerry glanced at Michel. This would probably be the last chance she would ever get to tell him. But… how did you tell a vampire you still loved him after not seeing him for two years?

They were going up Kerry's street… _Tell him! _Her mind screamed at her, but her lips refused.

Suddenly, Michel slammed on the brakes, but threw an arm in front of Kerry so she didn't fly out of her seat…

"What…" Kerry gasped, trying to see if there had been anything or anyone in front of the car…

Michel didn't look at her, but suddenly, his face was so pale… It was worse than it had been earlier… What was wrong?

"Michel?" Kerry asked quietly. "What is it?"

He turned to face her, and she knew that was no blood left in his face. "Kerry…"

Suddenly, Kerry's world flipped upside down… she knew what was wrong… deep inside… in the back of her mind…

"Dad…" Kerry was out the door of the car before Michel could grab her. She ran. Three houses away… two… _Oh, God, Dad._ "Dad!" Kerry screamed his name. "Dad! Dad, we're home!"

But she knew… she knew…

Kerry stopped.

The front door was open… The house was dark… "No!" She began to run for the door once again, but someone grabbed her around the waist.

"It's too late, Kerry." A voice whispered softly.

"No! It can't be! Daddy!" She struggled to get to the door. She had to know… he couldn't be… Where was he!? Why was he making her wait!?

"He's gone, Kerry. I'm so sorry."

With those quiet words, all hope faded and Kerry became numb. "No, no, no, no…" She couldn't stop whispering them, as though her belief alone could make it true.

Finally, Kerry took a good look at the house, at the front door, and realized…

_Oh God…_

There was a hand… covered in blood… lying on the porch just out of the shadows inside the house, and Kerry knew… Her father… Stephen Nowicki… was dead.

* * *

Gasp. Bet you weren't expecting that one. Please, please leave me comments, people! I know this chapter has a lot to comment on! Tell me what you think. I'm sorry it took three months to update, but I hope this makes up for it! Thanks to all who have made this story a favorite or has added it to your alert list! Thanks for all the comments too! I'll update again asap! 


	8. Taking One Down

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must announce that I do not own Companions of the Night. Though I highly doubt anyone can possibly think I could ever own anything anyway. Because, seriously, I don't. :)

Chapter 8: Taking One Down

A sun of red and gold was setting on a field of cold stone, but there was no warmth in the rays of the light as they fell upon the cold figure of Kerry Nowicki. Her world had been shattered, left in the dark, broken, defeated.

Four nights ago, Kerry had been eating ice cream with Ian, watching a sunset much like this one. Now, she was standing alone in a graveyard, staring down at her father's fresh grave. It still had not sunk in completely that she would never again see him smile… hear him laugh.

* * *

Kerry's body went completely numb, shutdown on its own. It wasn't true, it couldn't be him. Not Dad. Not now. She couldn't breathe, felt sick, her stomach couldn't take this. Her heart was heavy and hurt. Her face was cold and wet. It wasn't until then did she realize that she was shaking, crying, falling apart.

"Kerry."

The voice sounded urgent and compelling, yet it was so far away Kerry wasn't sure if it wasn't her imagination. "Kerry. We have to move. Now!"

She heard the urgency in the voice, felt the sudden alarm in the air, but she couldn't respond. Didn't the voice understand? He was gone forever. He would never come back… and it was all her fault.

"Kerry!" Suddenly, Kerry was pushed to the ground, flat on her stomach, as the sound of a gunshot split the air. There was a squeal of tires on the pavement and a shocked gasp of pain before the noise of the car engine faded away. Kerry couldn't see what was going on, but knew that Michel had been shot.

Her first instinct was to jump up and help Michel, but her body was immobile, even if she tried to force herself to stand up, she was shaking too hard. Her arms wobbled uselessly as she tried to roll over onto her back. She glanced up.

Lights in houses came on across the street and Kerry knew there was no time before people would come out and start to investigate. No time before they called the police, if somebody hadn't already. No time before they would come and take Ian away. No time…

"Kerry." Suddenly, Athan was kneeling beside her, helping her to finally sit up. "Kerry, are you hurt?"

It took a minute for the question to sink in… a precious minute they didn't have time to waste. "No… I… I'm…"

Athan didn't wait for her to finish but cut her off. "Kerry, we have to move. Can you get to the car by yourself? I have to help Michel." Kerry's head snapped up quickly at that. Michel was still on the ground; about five feet from her… his hands were on his chest and…

_Oh God._

There was blood, great amounts of it, pulsing and streaming from a deep wound… luckily on the opposite side from the heart. Obviously the person who shot him either hadn't wanted to kill him, only slow him down, or had really bad aim and couldn't tell left from right. He didn't look like he was in a lot of pain, but still… there was so much blood! He was looking down at the gore on his lap, with a mixture of wonder, awe, self-loathing, and disgust.

Athan swore, moving from Kerry's side to Michel's in less than a millisecond. "Get in the car, Kerry!"

Michel grimaced as Athan tried to pull him up by wrapping an arm around Michel's shoulders. "Damn it, Michel." Athan's voice sounded coarse, but amused at the same time. "Must you always play the hero?"

If Michel had been himself and had not been preoccupied with his injury, Kerry was certain Athan would've gotten a lot more than just a soft, annoyed growl.

Just then a soft, muted voice called out Kerry's name. This voice stirred her into action like nothing else could have. No, Ian couldn't see… couldn't find out that way. Kerry jumped up, with a speed she didn't even know she had, and whirled around. Ian was still in Athan's car, his nose pressed up against the glass, his eyes wide, face white. With a glance at Athan, who nodded, still occupied with helping Michel, Kerry managed to make a run for the car.

She flung open the back door and whispered to Ian, "Are you hurt?"

At the shake of his head, Kerry continued, "I need you to do a really big job for me. I need you to push your car seat over and into the floor, okay?" He nodded. "Then, I want you to curl up on the seat and make yourself into the tinniest roly-poly ball as possible. Can you do that for me?"

Ian nodded again, but, "Where are you going? Don't leave, Kerry," He looked as if he was about to cry, and Kerry couldn't stand it when Ian cried.

"Ssshhh, baby, I'll be right back." she leaned into the car to give him a quick hug. "I have to help Michel. You just do that little task I gave you and everything will be okay. I promise."

She didn't wait for him to answer, but shut the door and looked back at Michel and Athan, which now seemed that no help was really needed. "Kerry," Michel whispered as they came within a few feet of the car. "Tell Ian to get in the front seat…" His voice was hoarse with the pain that must have finally caught up with him as he jarred the wound and closed the distance between them. Kerry didn't see how he was still able to move at all.

"Why? --"

"Just do it." Athan being Athan in a snarly mood. Not that she could blame him. "We don't have time to argue."

"You're not putting pressure on the wound." Kerry reopened the back door. "Ian, munchkin, you have to ride up front."

Ian looked at her quizzically, then down at his car seat. "But…"

"Don't worry about it, Ian. Come here." He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Close your eyes," she whispered to him, "and keep them closed until I say it's safe, okay?"

"Okay." Ian whispered back and he snuggled closer into her. She repositioned Ian in the front seat, while Athan got Michel settled in the back. He tried to slide in beside Michel, but Kerry stopped him with a light touch on his arm. "You drive, Athan." When he looked as if he was about to argue, Kerry said, in a slightly embarrassed tone, "I still don't know how to drive a stick shift, and we don't have time for driving lessons today."

Michel chuckled slightly but stopped short as the effort caused a sharp gasp of pain. Kerry brushed past Athan, more than a little nervous by his close proximity. But whether he figured there wasn't time to argue or he just didn't care one way or the other, he used his super-inhuman vampire speed to get to the front seat. He was slamming on the gas before Kerry could even fully sit down and close the door.

"Your eyes are still closed, right Ian?" Kerry asked as they drove past her house, her eyes forward on the back of the front passenger seat.

"Yes." Ian whispered, timidly.

"Okay." She looked at Michel, who had gone quiet and reserved. He was still bleeding, but only a little, his vampire defenses kicking in. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back onto the headrest, leaving his face bared. If he had looked pale earlier…

"_Nice job, Kerry." _She berated herself, _"throw yourself into the backseat with a bleeding, hungry vampire. That's not asking for trouble at all." _

"Are you okay?" Stupid question. He just got shot in the gut. Of course he's not okay, but she knew what she was really asking him, and so did he.

His chest wasn't moving up and down in the natural rhythm of breathing.

As though reading her thoughts, he said, "It's difficult to breathe."

Wow for once he didn't lie to her… That was just downright scary in itself. Where was he usual beguiling and charming self, the one who always found a way to irritate the hell out of her?

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her, his gaze seeing more than what her face gave away. "Are you alright?"

She knew what he was asking, and all the time that she'd been fighting for, all the strength she'd thought she'd had, drained out of her at an alarming rate and she had to close her eyes and her heart against the fresh wave of pain it caused. She couldn't afford to give into her emotions and break down now. Her future and Ian's were at stake. She had to focus on more pressing matters if she wanted to through the rest of the horrible, godforsaken night.

She opened her eyes that were still filled with tears and looked straight into the vampire's. "Do you need…"

He didn't let her finish, but turned away to look out the window. "Athan will take care of it later."

"You don't have until later, Michel." Athan finally spoke up from the driver's seat. "You need it now. Let Kerry…"

Before Kerry could protest at the idea, Michel spoke sharply, "No." And that was it.

They both glanced at him in shock, before Athan's expression turned to anger. He glared at Michel, daring him to refuse twice. Michel just kept his eyes in the darkness, uninterested. "Why the hell not?"

"Athan. My brother." Kerry reminded him, quietly, not wanting him to direct his sudden frustration at her.

At least he considered it, then he said, "We don't have time to stop and you'll be dead

by the time we get there and find someone. It's not like you're doing anymore damage anyway, everyone already knows."

Kerry looked up at Michel startled, then to Athan. "What?"

Athan's beautiful and annoyed eyes found hers in the rear-view mirror. "His scent is all over you, as yours is on him. It's not like you can hide it." His eyes went back to Michel. "He should have taken care of this two years ago."

"Shut up, Athan." Somehow, Michel sounded stronger now, anger and annoyance evident in his voice.

Athan shot back, "How did you think you could get away with keeping her alive?"

The question hung ominously in the now silent car. Kerry finally leaned until she could see Ian in the front seat, his head against the window, his chest moving in cadency. It was the first time in a while that she felt oddly grateful for vampire powers.

She only had two choices now: let Michel drink her blood or not. And both choices had pros and cons. She wouldn't win with either choice. But if one of them had to be the stronger at the moment… well even injured he was probably stronger than her, but Kerry couldn't be sure. Athan said he might die before the reached their destination and Kerry knew she wouldn't let him die without a fight. Even if that meant she might have to give up her own life for his. _Well, been there, done that before. _

If she thought about it thoroughly, she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Michel had told her the usual amount of blood a vampire took from his victim was a pint. _A pint… _Kerry shuddered. And he'd probably have to take more than that.

Choices. It always came down to making decisions that affected more than just her life.

Kerry took a deep breath. "Just do it, Michel."

He didn't even glance at her, he didn't move at all. "Michel…" Kerry stumbled in her head to find the right words. She had no idea what she was doing. It reminded her of a time when she would have bolted from the car if she had had to make this choice years ago. The car was silent once more and Michel still didn't move, not even to blink.

Finally, an aggravated Athan snarled, "She just gave you permission and your still sitting there like a dumbass. Do you think it will make anything better if you die now? Damn it, Michel, think of Kerry and her brother. What are they going to do now? Are you just going to let Adrien finish them off? Her father is dead…"

Kerry flinched, the pain slicing against her heart like a razor. "Athan." Michel growled menacingly, finally looking at Kerry. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. Once she got started, she would never be able to stop.

Michel watched this with a shadow of a nameless emotion on his face, but it faded away quickly. With a slightly controlled wince, Michel gently pulled her over to him and he hugged her, leaning her head against his shoulder. Kerry slammed her eyes shut, the emotions slipping past her control. She fought back for the control and won.

She looked up at Athan in the rear-view mirror and their eyes met. Suddenly Athan's fist appeared behind his seat and when he opened his hand, he held… _Oh crap. _Kerry's eyes jumped back up to his and he looked apologetic and confident as he mouthed "help him."

Kerry knew if she glanced up at Michel, it would give them away, rouse him enough to make make him look. She would have to do this and hope Michel didn't see until it was too late. Before she could have a chance to think it through, she reached for the razor…

* * *

The sun sank low beneath the horizon, twilight making its mark against the cold sky, and the world kept spinning even as Kerry's own imploded and left her in a moonless, starless night. What was she going to do? That was easy enough. She'd have to drop out of college and get a full-time job. She's have to sell their house, there was no way she could afford it on her own. It would probably be safer to move away from Brockport, preferably somewhere south with a lot of sunshine. They'd have to leave everything behind, their friends, neighbors, everything they were familiar with and everything they cared about. She'd even miss Mrs. Armendariz, the old, cranky lady that watched Ian while dad was at work.

They'd have to forget everything they knew and start anew. Her major was English and though she wasn't sure what her future career might be, but she's always dreamed of becoming a writer. Now that dream might never be achieved.

It wasn't like she'd lived her life daydreaming (although she'd done more than her fair share of that in her life). After that weekend in December, she knew the world was full of monsters, knew it intimately, and she should have never been so naïve to believe that the danger to her family had passed.

Kerry rubbed absently at the faint scar on her wrist that was a perfect line. And what would she do about Michel? Or, as the case may be, what was Michel going to do about them? He was still mad at her from that little stunt she and Athan pulled with the razor, but he couldn't argue with the effectiveness of it. It was amazing to see what a little of her blood could do. He hadn't returned to normal immediately, but his pallor was a bit better, and he didn't sound as grumpy afterward.

She'd fallen asleep before he could really work up to berating her for what she had done…

… And she'd woken up in his arms to learn that her father's funeral had been set.

So, either he didn't want to upset her further by reprimanding her about the other night, or he just figured it was no use arguing either way.

Considering the way things could have gone, Kerry had had it pretty easy. Ashley had made all the arrangements during the day, Michel and Athan had talked to the police, and Ian had taken the news rather easily, to put it mildly. He'd cried, but then so had she and when the tears finally ran dry, they fell asleep together in each others' arms.

Kerry didn't know if it was because they were both suffering from shock, or if they were really stronger together than she would have believed. Maybe she could get through this. As long as she had Ian. As long as she still had a family…

"Kerry?"

Kerry's eyes widened as she realized she was no longer alone in the graveyard. The voice… it was a voice from her past… one she had not heard in so many years… She whirled around, only to regret it instantly, her equilibrium thrown off balance after standing so still for so long, her stomach realizing it first. But nothing was more important than that voice…

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey, it's me."

Kerry met the eyes of the woman who had haunted her mind and heart for far longer than she deserved. After so many years of no letters, no phone calls, no gifts for birthdays or Christmas, she decided to show up now? But somehow, Kerry couldn't find the strength to hate the woman standing in front of her.

She looked like her daughter, with the exception of being a little taller and bigger at the waist. She had darker hair than Kerry, but her eyes were the same color and their faces were somewhat alike. The years hadn't seemed to change her mom at all. She was still the same woman, and for some reason it surprised Kerry. Wouldn't a person change after walking out on her own family? Wouldn't she feel a little guilty at all for leaving them brokenhearted and empty? Why was she here now? Why hadn't she come sooner?

They stared at each other a minute before Kerry's mom said, "Your friend called me and that's how I found out. I'm so sorry it took me so long. Flights from Florida to here aren't cheap and…" Her mom suddenly looked helpless. "I'm sorry you had to go through with this on your own, but you should have known that a funeral this soon would have put me at a disadvantage. What with work and the abruptness and… I was in the middle of a case and…"

"Mom… what are you doing here?" She had to know…

"Sweetie. I came to help you. I don't know what your plans were, but…" Her mom paused, watching her daughter's reaction carefully to her next words. "I know you probably hate me, as well you should, but… I have a home and you and Ian could be happy, I think, in Florida. It's such a beautiful place and there's room for the two of you…"

Was she serious? Could she really be asking her this?

Kerry cut her off. "You want us to move in with you? To move to Florida?"

Kerry's mother bit her lip nervously, a habit Kerry still had a problem getting rid of herself. "I know you probably think it's the most absurd thing you've ever heard, but think about it Kerry. You can still go to college, in fact… well, we'll talk about it later, but I know you and Ian would be so happy and… and we can try to be a family again. It didn't work out between me and your father, but I know me, you, and Ian can all pull through together."

"The truth is, Kerry, I've missed my children. I loved you and Ian. I wanted to fight for custody for you both, but I wasn't sure about… about David and a good home for you kids." She took a careful step towards Kerry. "But I've never stopped fighting. I've never stopped loving you two. You guys are all I have…" Her mom chuckled nervously. "Maybe I just have commitment issues when it comes to men. But… Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kerry stared at the woman who had deserted her, the woman who might still, after all this, desert her and Ian again for a new man or job. The woman who had caused all this to happen, if she had never left them, where would Kerry and Ian be now? Would Dad still be alive? Did this make her mom responsible for her dad's death?

_No. _She told herself. _It didn't matter anyway. She made her choices just as I made mine. It's no use arguing about the past. You have to come to terms with the past and your future if you want to move on. Dad would want that._

With that thought, she slowly approached her mother, her eyes never leaving hers. She leaned into her eyes and whispered, "I already have." And then, she hugged her.

And that was when Kerry knew everything was going to be all-right.

* * *

Review please. Do you think Michel would be angry or happy that Kerry will think about moving to Florida? Should Kerry trust her mom? Tell me what you think will happen and give me your opinions on stuff you liked in the chapter and what you didn't like. Maybe if I get enough pressure I'll update faster and sooner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
